Heart Attack
by Serinity750
Summary: Zoro walking around the stand put up for the Davy back fight spies a girl being attacked by one of the Foxy pirates. About to help her he stops when she cuts a huge gash in his neck and looks at him coldly. She turns to look at him then with eyes of an experienced swordsman holding her bloody sword. Zoro X OC. Rating may change or may not. Enjoy people.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Attack

Zoro was walking past all the stands that had been set up for the Davy back fight. As he walked further he heard what sounded like shouting come from a little further ahead. Speeding up a bit he saw a man from the Foxy Pirate crew attacking a black haired girl who just stood there with a bored expression dodging every attack. _Should I help her? Or should I leave them alone_ he asked himself. Taking a step forward he decided to help her.

He began picking his way towards them only to stop a couple feet away as the girl drew her sword and cut a huge gash into the mans neck nearly severing it completely. Her sword was one of the rare swords that were cursed and hard to find. Blood splattered around the fallen man. She just stared at him before licking the blood off her blade and said "Next time don't pick a fight that you can't win."

Zoro felt his heart accelerate and wasn't really sure why. The girl then turned to him with wide set amethyst colored eyes, pale yet tan skin, and scars running across her arms. "You saw that?" she asked coldly. "Yes I did." was all he said.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want the marines after me." she said smiling a tiny bit. He nodded his head as answer.

"What's your name?" he asked with interest.

"It's Luna. What's yours?" she asked with interest as well.

"Mine name is Zoro. May I ask why the marines are after you?" he asked. She nodded her head before giving him the answers he wanted to know.

"I apparently killed someone important and they locked me up. But, I escaped and am now roaming the ocean with my trusty blade Bloody Rose."

"It's cursed isn't it?" he asked intrigued. She smiled a smile that pulled at his heart.

"Yes, it is indeed cursed. For it was made especially for me. It houses a demon inside it just like your sword." This surprised him greatly. Not many people could tell his sword was cursed or even housed a demon.

"How did you know that?" he asked immediately. The girl just smiled, a smile that filled her eyes with innocence and knowledge.

"My dad was a sword smith. He was the one who made my sword as well as yours. In fact he was the one who made all of the cursed swords." This surprised him more than it probably should. Looking at the scars littering her body he decided to ask about them.

"Where did you get those scars?" he asked her. She was no longer smiling now. In fact she seemed like she was trying to suppress bad memories. "I got some of them in fights like the one you saw. Others I got from the prison guards." she said quietly.

Just then Luffy came walking towards them all while stuffing his face. "Hey Zoro. Who's the girl you're talking to?" he asked with his mouth full.

He felt himself becoming slightly annoyed. "This is Luna. Luna this is my idiot captain Luffy." He looked back seeing that Luna was looking at Luffy with recognition. Luffy had the same look on his face as well.

"I remember you!" they both shouted at the same time. He looked from her to his idiot caption and back.

"How the heck do you know each other?" he asked angrily. It was Luffy who answered.

"Remember when we got stuck at that marine base?" he asked Zoro. He just nodded. "Well, she was one of the people imprisoned there." He stated simply. He turned to Luna in order to confirm it. She nodded her head.

The three of them stood like that for a few minutes till Luna's head tilted to the side as if she heard something. Luffy just stood there grinning. "Would you like to join our crew?" he asked. She smiled at that before answering. "I would love to join your crew. Your the one who freed me after all. It's the least I can do."

"Zoro! Luffy!" They heard Nami shout as she ran towards them. "We need to have a meeting about which of us are going to be in what event. Who's the girl?"

"This is Luna. And she's a new member of our crew." Luffy stated. Nami smiled before hugging the black haired girl who tensed not expecting the hug. "Yay. Another girl! Wait don't let Sanji find out just yet." she whispered. Zoro shook his head.

"Too late. Look." he said pointing at the love cook throwing himself at Luna.

"Ah, another beautiful lady joining our crew!" he said with hearts in his eyes he held Luna's hand. "What is your name my sweet?" Luna just pulled away her hand and took a step back.

"My name is Luna. Don't touch me." Zoro smiled at that but, it faded at what Sanji said next.

"So cold, but gentle. Just like the moon." he said twirling around in a tornado. This caused both Luna and Nami to hit him and Zoro to smile.

"I told you not to touch me." she said pulling out her bloody sword once more. "Do I need to cut your tongue out?" she asked coldly.

"I don't care if you cut or hurt me. I'll do everything you want me to." Sanji said like a love sick puppy. Zoro noticed the disgusted look on Luna's face before it transformed into one of wariness.

"I need to go." she said before walking off. Zoro followed her as he saw several Foxy pirates running after the young girl.

"Why, are you following me?" he heard her ask without turning around.

"Because, I didn't want you fighting them by yourself." he answered. She laughed at that. The laugh was gentle yet held some sort of undercurrent.

"Your funny." she said looking back at him and stopping. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the others arrived at their spot. Chopper, Robin, and Ussop soon followed.

"We filled out the sheet for events. Both you Sanji and Luna are in the Groggy Ring and the Float race." Nami stated while catching her breath.

"That's fine with me." both of them said at the same time causing the others to laugh as the two of them blushed.

Later all of them were standing watching the open ceremony. Luna looked like she was caught in between boredom and amusement. So when Luffy said he wanted to have some more meat he was surprised to see her face go from impassive to gentle in one fell swoop. He wasn't just surprised he was also angry. _That expression should be for me only._

Not a moment later did the first round, the Float race start. Zoro, Chopper, and Luna were on one float while Sanji and Luffy were on another. That left Nami, Robin, and Usopp on the final float.

"Let the race begin!" the voice shouted over the speakers starting the race. Chopper was steering while Zoro and Luna paddled using their swords. They were later attack by the fish man boat and knocked out of the contest. So was Sanji and Luffy. The only float left was the one with Usopp, Nami and Robin. It looked like they were going to win but it later turned out different. For they lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Attack Chapter 2

"What the hell happened out there Nami?" Zoro all but yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" the navigator snapped back.

"One moment we were going full speed and the next we slowed down tremendously." she stated defensively. They heard laughter coming from next to them and saw Foxy himself laughing at them.

"That's right it's all thanks to my Nero Nero beam." he said still laughing. Zoro saw Luna step in front of him which for some reason caused the man to back away face paling slightly.

"Don't laugh at others feelings." she said with a voice so low he could barely hear it. He could have sworn he saw her eyes glow red but couldn't be sure.

Foxy shivered at the implied threat. "I don't want you doing that ever again." she said in a warning tone hand on her sword. Foxy just nodded and backed away before running back to his crew after choosing Chopper from their crew. Everyone including Zoro gaped at her.

"That was awesome!" Luffy cheered not the slightest bit affected.

Once again Zoro noticed a small smile appear on her lips and was once more directed at Luffy. Zoro gnashed his teeth together at the site. But when she turned and looked at him that small smiled grew a bit in size. His heart fluttered inside his chest. _Wow, that makes her look so pure despite her actions and words_ he thought blushing slightly.

A few minutes later the group turned to look at the sound of yelling. "Nami swan, Robin chan, I brought you some cotton candy." Sanji said walking up two the two women. He then turned to look at Luna with hearts in his eyes. "Who's the lovely lady standing next to you Zoro?" he asked still looking at Luna. Apparently he forgot about her. Nami face-palms at his behavior.

"My name is Luna, and please don't call me anything but that." he heard her say in a voice that was both a warning and conversational at once.

Her purple eyes were both cold and kind but, she was no longer smiling. Sanji twirled over to her before getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. Zoro heard what sounded like a growl and realized it was coming from him. Just then a loud thud could be heard echoing in the air. Zoro looked up and saw that Nami had hit the love cooks head while Luna had hit him with the hilt of her sword. Both were scowling down at the bloody looking Sanji. _Serves him right_ he thought smiling a bit before laughing when Luffy did.

"Hey, Sanji. Luna has agreed to join our crew. Isn't that great?" he asked smiling goofily.

"She did?! Now we have three wonderful women in our crew." Sanji said with hearts forming in his eyes and around him. " We've got Nami who is both cute and fierce, Robin who's bold and knowledgeable, and now Luna who's both quite and elegant." The more he talked the more hearts formed around him and his face became like a love struck idiots.

"Is he always like this?" Luna asked him.

"I'm afraid the answer is yes." he said looking at her with a small smile. She just groaned before being pushed aside by some of the Foxy crew members. She landed on her butt with a pained expression before it quickly turned to anger. She got up before grabbing the nearest member and throwing him into the people who pushed her aside.

Sanji wasn't far behind her. "Why the hell did you push Luna san over you mongrels?!" he snarled. He then proceeded to beat up the crew which, in return turn into a full scale fight. "Break it up!" the refs shouted breaking up the fight. Zoro snickered a bit at the out come. All of the men, including Sanji, were beaten black and blue while Luna stood there untouched smirking at them.

She looked over at him and the smirk turned into a full smile which brightened her eyes. Walking over to him she asked "Did you find that funny Zoro was it?" her voice was soft and gentle while her eyes looked at him with interest.

"Yes, I did. Especially how you bet up the stupid love cook." he answered in a voice so low only she could hear.

She laughed at that, causing his heart to beat faster and unknown feelings to bubble in his chest. "You know what, I like you." she said smiling while leaning against a nearby food stand.

"Alright, settle down. It's time for the second round. The Groggy ring. Participants must head for the designated area immediately." a voice on the speakers shouted.

"It sounds like we should get going." she said while smirking.

"I'll follow you anywhere my dear Luna." Sanji said appearing next to her trying to give her a hug.

"Hands off!" Luna snapped hitting him with the back of her sword.

"Lets go before he gets back up." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. Zoro's face heated up a bit before they felt Sanji join them once more.

They later arrived at the ring listening to the rules of conduct. While the speaker was talking the opposing team came out and both Zoro and Sanji's eyes bugged at their size before becoming resolute. Luna though, just looked at them both bored and calculating. "The Straw Hat team consists of Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, and Luna Nightshade. Everyone's favorite champion team is back. It's Hamburg, Pickles, and Big pan." he says excitedly.

"Now, both teams must decide who their ball person is going to be." the speaker said before signing off. "Hey, Love cook. You should be the ball." Zoro said in a serious tone.

"Why do I have to be the ball when you should?" Sanji growled.

"Because it suits you more than it does me." Zoro growled back.

"Luna, does it really suit me?" Sanji asked looking at said girl.

She looked at him with annoyed expression. "If I say yes will you two stop fighting? she asked. Both Sanji and Zoro nodded their heads while glaring at each other. "Then, yes, it does look good on you Sanji." she said on a sigh. Sanji's eyes formed hearts as he wiggled his body shouting "Luna san!" over and over before being hit on the head by Zoro. This continued for quite awhile.

"Now, let the Groggy ring round begin!" the guy on the speaker shouted signaling the beginning of the match. An referee walked over and confiscated Zoro's swords and tried to take Luna's as well but backed away in fear when she glared at him. Once more he thought he saw her eyes turn red but waved it away. Not a moment later did Sanji and Zoro rush towards the three monsters.

Luna sighed before walking after them at relaxed pace sizing up her enemies. No matter what Zoro and Sanji did they just couldn't damage the big men at first. It was also evident that they had weapons out. It was only later that they decided to work as a team and soundly defeated the first two. Luna was walking towards Big Pan and drew her sword, grinning madly at the fear evident on his face.

With a quick slash here and there she left gushing wounds on the big man while the other two threw him into the goal on their side. "I can't believe it. The Straw hats win." the person on the megaphone said while the audience gaped and Foxy fumed.

"Alright Straw Hat, which person from my crew do you choose?" Foxy asked still a bit mad.

"Hmm. I choose Sherry the horse." Luffy said with a wide grin before being hit on the head by Nami and Usopp.

"Why the heck did you choose the horse instead of Chopper?!" Nami screeched as an old man ran up to them and cried holding the horse. "Thank you so much for rescuing Sherry." he said through tears. Zoro noticed the little bit of pink on Luna's face while looking at the man and his horse which made him both curious and confused. He felt a small smile tug on his lips though.

"So, you agreed to join the Davy back fight because of this old man?" Nami asked Luffy a moment later. Luffy nodded his head smiling. They all looked back at Chopper as he cried and begged them to pick him next time. Zoro noticed his eyes lingered on Luna bit longer than the rest of them. This confused Zoro and the rest of them. Mainly Zoro though.

They all took a break once the 5 minute intermission started and Zoro walked around with Luna looking at all the stuff they were selling. He noticed that she lingered a bit by a booth that was selling stuffed animals. "Want me to buy you one?" he asked her. He chuckled at the eagerness in her eyes before she replied "I would like that very much thank you."

So, he bought her a stuffed a stuffed Tiger and they walked back towards the crew. He smiled at the blush on Luna's face and that kept him happy for the rest of the break.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Attack Chapter 3

Luna like spending time with Zoro. He was different than all the guys she'd meet up till now. She had never felt so safe, let alone happy. Most of her life was spent traveling one place to another trying to out run the marines. _It's all because I killed that one admiral_ she thought sadly. Leaning her head on her stuffed animal she let a single tear slide down her cheek. Just thinking about it brought up such awful memories.

~Flashback~

A black haired girl at the age of 10 was wondering around town when a drunk older man stepped out in front of her. "Well, what do we have here. Such a pretty little thing you are." the man says before backing her into a corner. "Why don't you come with me and we'll have some fun." he said while making a grab for her arm.

The young girl opened her mouth and let out a loud ear piercing scream before a large meaty hand covered her mouth. "Don't do that girly. We don't to get hurt do we?" His gruff voice caused rancid breath to wafted over her face, causing her eyes to water from both it and fear. She shook her head no and his hand left her face before it landed on her arm.

He then began to drag her away from the crowded area of town and into the slums and back allies. "Now girly, lets have some fun." With that final warning he leaned forward and began to unbutton her blouse. She struggled to get away from him and withdrew her trusty dagger and stabbed him in the heart. The mans eyes widened before he fell to the ground in front of her.

Taking the chance she escaped and raced home to find her parents frantically searching for her. When they saw her rumpled and blood covered body they began asking question after question. The young girl then told them everything while they comforted her and demanded to know what he looked like. "He was tall and meaty looking with brown hair and eyes." she whispered with a hoarse voice from all the crying.

Her parents paled at this and told her to go pack her stuff. When she asked why, they simply told her that the man she killed had been an admiral and that the marines would soon be looking for her. So, she packed enough stuff to last her 2-3 years on the road. Walking down the stairs she gave both her parents a smile and hugged them. Her father, a master swords smith then gave her one of his first cursed blades. "It's name is Bloody Rose." he said handing it to her.

She looked at it and then at him before thanking them and running out into the moonlit night. That was the last time she would ever see them. The next few years were spent running and hiding as well as doing all sorts of odd jobs. She was no longer innocent. Instead she was more like a women than a child. Throughout those years she had trained with her constant companion and honed her sword skills. She learned fast that the blade unlike most blades had a mind of it's own and that it trusted only one person. That was Luna herself. For they were both cursed in different ways.

Life was hard with all the hiding and running. She had learned that there was a bounty placed on her head. The the bounty was 400,500,060 beli. People came after her for that reason and many others as well. Finally the marines finally caught up to her and placed her in prison. She was then saved by some Pirates one being Luffy.

Thus she found herself where she currently is apart of that same crew as well as participating in a Davy back fight.

~End of Flashback~

Luna snapped out of her memories at hand being waved in her face accompanied by a familiar voice. "Hey, it's time for round three. Are you ok? Hey, answer me damn it!" Zoro's worried voice made her look up despite the tears running out of her puffy eyes and down red tinted cheeks.

"Whoa. Why are you crying?" Luffy asked while everyone stared at her shocked and worried.

Well, almost everyone. Zoro was worried but he seemed like he was ready to smash something let alone destroy anything. _Is it because I'm crying?_ she asked herself whipping the tears away. "I'm fine. Just some unhappy memories is all." This caused everyone to look at her concerned and ready to ask questions while Zoro and Sanji both punched a wall in frustration and anger.

"What sort of memories?" Ussop, Nami and Luffy asked. Luna looked away before saying

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Her hand automatically went for her sword. **"Don't worry Luna. I won't let anyone hurt you or let anything like that happen again."** Bloody Rose spoke in her head. Luna smiled slightly at that.**"I know you won't. Thank you friend."** she replied back. She felt the sword vibrate in what she had found out was either laughter or happiness.

"Everyone! It's time for the Roller Race to begin!" the speaker announced. She began walking to the arena till a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I need to talk to you." she heard Zoro say. She nodded her head and followed him to a secluded area and tensed as the memory flooded her once more.

"I want to know why you're crying and what the story behind it is." he demanded with a emotionless face but gentle eyes. She sighed before telling him everything.

*O*

Zoro was both shocked and furious at what Luna told him. He felt like he wanted to punch a wall since the molester already being dead in all. He was shocked to learn that her sword literally was alive. Well, not as much as he should have since already figured out it was cursed. He held her as the tears fell from her eyes once more and shivers of fear racked her body.

He blushed as she leaned into him. Which meant her face was on his shoulder, her chest on his, and her arms around him. "And that's what happened." Luna said as she breathed out tickling his neck.

"**Let go of my owner you damn moss head!"** he heard a voice yell at him and looked down to see the sword pointed at him.

"The s-sword just talked." he got out. Luna let go of him and backed away looking slightly flustered.

"Y-yeah, I told you she was alive. Bloody Rose be nice." she said to her sword.

**"How can I be nice when he's got his hands all over you?"** the sword growled.

Zoro was becoming seriously ticked off the more the sword talked. "I'm sorry, she doesn't really trust anyone but me." Luna said looking away from him. "It's ok." he said when in truth it wasn't ok. "There you guys are!" Nami and Sanji yelled walking over to them. "Come one the the third round is about to start!" they said before Nami grabbed his hand and Sanji Luna's.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Attack Chapter 4

Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were waiting for the girls to finish changing. Luffy was being his usual baka self while Sanji complained about not being able to see them change. Zoro was growing more and more impatient by the second. _What the heck is taking them so long? And I wonder what Luna will be wearing._ He soon heard the clamor of foot steps and voices coming out of the changing room. "Let's just get this over with." He heard Nami say on a sigh.

"Yes, we need to rescue Chopper." he heard Robin reply. Soon the two of them walked out of the dressing room wearing different outfits than they were before. Sanji immediately started to act like a love sick puppy, fawning over the two girls before being hit by Nami.

"Why isn't Luna with you?" he asked them after Nami thoroughly beat up Sanji.

"She's still changing. She didn't want us to see her change for some reason." Nami said slightly confused. "I wonder why she's acting so secretively." she mused to herself. Zoro decided to check on her. He walked into the changing room only to see Luna's bare back with some sort of mark on it.

"What's that on your back?" he asked her suddenly. He heard her gasp before she turned around holding a shirt in front of her blushing a deep shade of red while looking at him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered slightly. He blushed as the shirt she was holding up to herself fell slightly revealing a tantalizing view of her chest.

" I came to check on you. But, what's with that mark on your back?" he asked once more. He saw her look away from him hiding her face from his prying eyes.

"If you really want to know, it's not a mark but a brand." she said barley above a whisper. "It's from the time I got caught by an government official and they held me down while they branded me." Dark memories haunted her voice turning it into something unknown. "This particular brand was from one of the higher up officials, it means I belong to that person till the day I die."

Her chest rose and fell with labored breaths before she continued to speak. "That person liked toying with young girls and used them for his own pleasure filled fantasies. His name was Saito." At the end of the past few sentences the shirt which she had used to cover her upper half fell to the floor. It soon followed by a diamond shaped drop he later found out was a tear.

_'No one should treat anyone like their some sort of toy!'_ he silently growled inside his mind. He walked over to her and put an arm around her acutely aware of his skin touching hers. She leaned into him and a sob escaped her mouth causing his already dark mood to darken even more. He later felt something wet slide down his chest and realized it was a tear or rather multiple tears. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here for you." he said nervously, not really sure what to do, while rubbing circles on her back.

A few minutes later, the two of them walked out of the dressing room and were met by an angry Sanji, and the many worried faces of the others. "Hey moss head! What the hell did you do to make my Luna cry?!" he yelled before trying to kicking him in the face.

Zoro immediately pulled out his swords and blocked the attack before attacking himself. Luna's face was still slightly pink but other than that no other evidence was left. "I didn't do anything you stupid love cook!" he said before slicing his swords at Sanji who, returned the favor by kicking him.

"Stop it both of you. I was crying when he walked into the room. Zoro is not at fault." they all heard Luna say in a voice that was both as hard a steal and hoarse. This caused everyone to stare at her worried. Well, almost everyone. Sanji of course was fawning all over said girl before being hit with the hilt of her sword while Zoro smiled at her defending him, blushing slightly at the memory.

Zoro barely thought this when he realized what Luna was wearing. She was wearing a red halter top that stopped short of the skirt below, revealing a nice view of her lean stomach. The skirt was black with red leggings underneath covering her long legs. The outfit was topped off by black combat boots and her sword strapped to her side.

_She looks really good_ he thought his blush darkening as she glanced at him smiling a bit. She then walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Thank you for earlier." His blush darkened even more as her breath, which smelled like some sort of fruit, tickled his ear. When she finally pulled away from him, he saw a blush painted her cheeks causing him to smirk.

When he was about to walk over to her and kiss those pink cheeks of hers the voice on the speakers erupted. "Everyone prepare yourselves, the Roller Race round begins now." He then began to list the rules and how the game worked. He looked over and saw that Foxy and his crew were smirking at them like they knew something they didn't before their eyes traveled to Luna causing him to frown with anger and confusion.

Something flickered across Foxy's face. It was definitely recognition. But there was something else as well. It was either fear or something malicious. "Alright guys, we need to plan on who will be entering which round." Sanji shouted at all the guys while acting like an idiot towards the girls who, of course beat him up. Well Luna and Nami did while Robin watched. With that they came up with a plan. In the end Luffy would go in the first round and the sixth. All of the others chose what spot they wanted.

Despite all the efforts the Foxy crew put into defeating them they still won. And of course they got Chopper back which, caused Porch to sulk. Zoro watched Chopper walk up to Luna and ask her something which caused her to smile sadly and bend down before responding. Chopper then smiled before hugging her and then sat down next to her. _I wonder what that was all about_ he thought slightly confused. Before he could do anything about it though, Foxy walked over with some of his crew members and began asking for another three coin game. "Lets do it!" Luffy shouted as always acting like an idiot. Foxy smirked at the immediate answer and told them to prepare before the next game.

The first round of this three coin game they won but the second they lost. Foxy then claimed Luna and Robin as the result. This seriously pissed off Zoro who, still had yet to come to terms with his feelings. The look on Luna's face made him smile. But at the same time something made him want to slice and dice anything. Her expression told everyone on Foxy's crew that if they came near her they would not get away alive. But, that's not what made him so furious. One of the crew members, a lanky looking man with silver hair kept trying to make a pass at her only to be hit on the head repeatedly by Luna. Each time was harder and he still didn't get the hint.

It soon came time for the next round which was a game similar to red light green light. Zoro fought like a mad man as well as the rest of the crew but, in the end they still lost. "I'll be taking Chopper back with us thank you very much." Porch said picking up said reindeer and walking away to her crew once more. Once there Chopper scrambled out of her arms and walked over to Luna and sat on her lap. Porch pouted after seeing this. Luna smiled at him before she began talking with him, no longer smiling. In fact she looked sad with a distant look in her eyes as she and Chopper talked.

"Hey split head, lets do another three coin game!" Luffy shouted over at Foxy who just shook his head smirking before becoming depressed at the name Luffy called him. Zoro looked at Nami after hearing her say something that sounded like 'I've got it'. She then walked over to Foxy bending down next to him before talking to him.

Zoro caught most of it but, from what he did hear it didn't sound like a good idea. Foxy then walked over to Luffy and shook his hand agreeing to another three coin game grinning like an mad hatter. _I think we just might be able to win this_ he thought smiling slowly along with Sanji.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Attack Chapter 5

They were seated in some bleachers watching a match between Luffy and Foxy and were steadily becoming worried about the idiot of theirs. He was taking quite a beating and still he continued to get up. "Do you think he will win?" Chopper asked her. She smiled and nodded her head before punching the annoying guy that just wouldn't leave her alone before moving closer to her friends.

_He just doesn't give up does he? _she thought hitting said guy with her sword this time and not the back of it like before. Something caught her eye. It was Zoro and he was watching her smirking slightly which caused her to blush. "You like him don't you ?" Robin and Chopper both asked at once.

"N-no. W-why would I?" she said stuttering slightly while the blush darkened to a bright red. Robin and Chopper just chuckled before looking at her with an unnerving look in their eyes. Luna felt a hand grasp her butt and looked over and saw the damn silvered haired man again. "Will you stop!" she yelled tossing him into some of his friends who fell down and shot her menacing glares. She gave them a look that said 'shut up or die' which, caused them to pale drastically and shiver with fear.

"**That should teach them a lesson huh?"** her constant companion growled slightly causing Chopper to gape and Robin to become interested.

"Did the sword just talk?!" Chopper asked edging backwards a bit.

**"I have a name silly reindeer. It's Bloody Rose. Use it well."** she said with amusement in her voice.

"I've heard of you before. You are the first cursed sword created that houses a demonic soul and also happen to be the rarest sword of all. Why do you have it Luna?" Robbin asked interest in her eyes. Bloody Rose preened under the obvious interest going back into its holster.

"Well, It's a long story. So I'll give you the short version." she said on a sigh. Luna then proceeded to tell them the basics of what happened minus the dark and gory stuff. Once she was done the two of them were looking at her with interest and shock.

"That's so cool Luna..." Chopper said stars in his eyes once again sitting on her lap.

"I have to agree. But there's something you not telling us." Robin said looking at her with eyes that bore holes into her soul. _Should I tell them ? What will they do if I do?_ she asked herself. Finally she decided to tell them the whole story. Once she was done telling them they looked at her with eyes filled with sympathy and anger.

Chopper hugged her while Robin just smiled at her. _I'm glad I told them_ she thought to herself. Just then a loud explosion sounded and the three of them turned to see that Luffy had beaten Foxy and was now getting off the ship. Once he was off the ship he fell face first and didn't move for awhile. Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp ran towards him and picked him up while the crowd just stared at him shocked.

"Straw Hat has won!" the person over the intercom said before the crowd ran over to their beaten up Foxy. Luna picked up Chopper who, was crying tears of happiness while she and Robin smiled walking down the bleachers and back to their crew.

Later, they all sat around the bed currently occupied by a sleeping Luffy when Foxy walked into the tent looking beyond angry. "I demand a rematch Straw Hat! Hey listen to me damn it! Wake up." he yelled while pulling Luffy's cheek. Luffy, as if on reflex, punched him and he flew into his waiting crew members.

He then walked back into the tent just as Luffy woke up. "It's time for you to choose your new five hundred crew members." he growled.

"Huh, is it really time for that already?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes causing Foxy to clench his jaw.

"Then I choose Robin, Chopper and Luna." he replied and later dismissed the extra crew members.

This caused Zoro to smile at her and smirk when she blushed and looked away. Foxy ended up leaving with only a few of his crew mates in a dingy boat and new flag while, the rest of his crew took the Silver Foxy and sailed off.

Luna laughed at the sour expressions Foxy and the others had before sailing off as well. She then felt someone put an arm around her pulling her close and looked back and saw Zoro smiling down at her. She blushed before smiling tentatively back at him. Of course, Sanji kicked him away from her and the two started to fight all over again. _For some reason it's always funny to watch these two fight _she thought to herself before one of them flew into her knocking her backwards.

"That's it! Someone is going to pay for that! she yelled getting up before drawing Bloody Rose and joining the fray. It soon ended with both Sanji and Zoro beaten black and blue with blood gushing out of a few wounds. Of course Sanji was the worse one off due to him trying to touch her in various if not inappropriate places as well as for being a pervert. Zoro was unlucky because he kept getting in between her and the blond haired cook. So, of course he was bruised and bleeding as a result.

She was currently sitting with Nami, Robin, and Chopper who were patting her on the back trying to calm her down. Which worked until she noticed Sanji staring at her for some reason with hearts in his eyes. She looked down and saw her shirt was sliced in several spot revealing her bra. She got up and grabbed Bloody rose prepared to dish out some more punishment but stopped when Zoro kicked Sanji face obviously no longer relaxed.

*O*

Zoro was sore all over due to him getting beat up by Luna. Well, it was also his fault for getting in the way. He felt a smile twitch across his face. Luna was strong. Maybe even stronger than him. Well, only when she was mad that is. He looked over at the beaten love cook and saw him acting like an idiot once more. He followed his line of vision and saw what he was looking at. He blushed at the site in front of him.

A red faced Luna was standing up stalking towards Sanji with her sword drawn. That's not what made him blush though. It was the fact that her bra could be seen through the cuts in her shirt. He then knew what had gotten Sanji all perverted once more.

So, Zoro walked over and punched the idiot cook which halted Luna's progress as her gaze settled on him. Boring holes in his back. That didn't stop him from kicking that stupid love cooks butt though.

Once he was done, Sanji was out cold on the floor of the ship. He no longer felt Luna's gaze on him. That saddened him for some reason. He turned around silently asking where she went and they shrugged their shoulders. He walked off in search for her and stopped outside the girl's room.

He peeked in and saw Luna changing her outfit since the other one was riddled with holes. He stopped in the doorway unsure of what he should do. **"Well look who decided to show up. If it isn't tall green and scary."** he heard the annoying sword say.

"**Decided to sneak a peek at a girl changing clothes huh?"** the sword now growled. He just glared at it which, only spurred it on.

"**Now listen here. I don't know what your intentions are but, I suggest you get out of here before I decide to kick your ass myself."** it snapped at him.

He sighed stepping forward ready to shut it up before heard a gasp. He looked over and saw a bright red Luna wearing only pants and her bra. He looked away blushing as well acutely aware of the snickering coming from the sword.

"Wh-what are you doing here Zoro?" he heard her ask causing the sword to become quiet and him to look back at her.

"I was looking for you and this was the first place I checked." he replied in a low voice. She just looked at him with a small smile on her face before putting a shirt on and then some boots.

She then walked over to him and passed a window which, shined light on what she was wearing. She was wearing a green top with black pants and green boots. The shirt had a red rose on it as well as the pants. Her shoulder length black hair was now tied up in a ponytail revealing more of her lovely face. "Y-you look really good." he heard himself say. The blush that colored her darkened to a deep red.

"Th-thank you." she replied looking away from him.

He smirked at her obvious discomfort before a voice broke into the silence. "What the heck are you doing to my lovely Luna?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Attack Chapter 6

Sanji was walking towards the kitchen to prepare lunch when voices in the girls room caught his attention. He then began to walk toward the room only to stop at the sight of Luna talking to the green haired bastard. He then yelled at said bastard causing both him and Luna to look at him stunned.

"What the heck are you doing here curly eyebrows?!" Zoro growled stepping in front of his Luna.

"I heard you talking to my Luna! Now step away from her you damn moss headed bastard. " he growled back. Thus a fight broke out between the two once more. And much like last time Luna beat the crap out of them both before walking away from them and down the stairs.

They both got up glaring at each other before walking after her. "Look what you did you stupid love cook! You've mad her mad!" Zoro growled walking beside him.

"No, I believe it was you that mad her mad!" he growled back. All to soon they reached the rest of the crew who, looked at them with a mixture of smiles and glares. The smiles being Luffy and Chopper of course while the rest of them were the ones glaring.

"Why, just why did you have to make Luna mad? Both of you!" Nami snapped at them as they reached the group. _Ah, Nami is so lovely when she's mad_ he thought to himself. He then looked over at Luna and saw she was still fuming but didn't seem to be mad at Zoro. More like she was mad at him instead.

Speaking of the green haired bastard, he was now standing next to a flushed Luna smirking as she looked away from him. Sanji growled in the back of his throat. _How come she never acts like that around me?_ he asked himself. "Hey Sanji, go fix something to eat, I'm hungry." Luffy whined from his spot next to him.

"Alright. Alright I'll go fix up something then." he sighed walking back the way he came grumbling under his breath the whole time.

*O*

Zoro watched the stupid love cook walk away before looking back at Luna. She was laughing at something Nami said which made him blush. _Her laugh is so pretty_ he thought to himself. He felt a hand tap him and looked over to see Ussop looking at him with concern. "Your face is red. Are you alright?" he asked. Zoro just looked at him for a moment before responding.

"I'm fine. Go back to what you were doing ok?!" he snapped causing the long nosed pirate to back up hands raised in the defensive position. Once he was far enough away he ran a top speed away from him.

"You know he was only worried about you right?!" he heard Nami snap from next to him. He just gave her an 'I don't really care' look before he saw the look on Luna's face. Her face was no longer laughing or flushed. It was cold and closed off like it was when he first saw her.

Her eyes were distant as if she saw something the rest of them couldn't. Maybe she could. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. Her skin was ice cold. Like she had walked into a freezer and stayed there for awhile. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked her. She looked at him with eyes that were no longer distant but filled with mystery.

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all." she replied looking down at her sword. _She's not telling me something_ he thought looking at her. Of course the sword choose then to talk.

**"Keep your nose out other's business moss head."** the sword growled. _Now, where have I heard that before_ he asked himself. _Oh that's right, Sanji also calls me that._

"Stop calling me that! I've already got one annoying bastard calling me that you stupid sword!" he growled. Of course this just pissed off the sword.

"**What did you call me you marimo bastard?!"** it snapped as it flew towards him. It stopped short of his face and he saw for the first time what seemed like a black aura surrounding it.

"Bloody Rose please be nice." Luna said walking over to them and holding out her hand. The sword floated over to her and landed in her hand grumbling the whole time.

**"Why do you have to be so nice? He's the one at fault."** it mumbled.

"Please, for me." Luna said with what sounded like sadness in her voice. This shut up the sword and she returned it to it's holder. "I'm sorry for what she said." she whispered so only he could hear. With that she walked off leaving silence behind.

"I wonder what's going through her head." Nami and Robbin mused. He was just thinking the same thing. The look in her eyes left him with a bad feeling. He walked after her and soon found her on the top part of the ship looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to her. If she heard him she didn't show it. Once he was close enough to her he saw a small, wet pool near her feet. _She's been up here crying_ was his only thought before she turned around to look at him. Her face was red and puffy while her eyes looked sad and haunted.

"Zoro?" she asked hoarsely. He walked over and hugged her. She didn't move for a moment and when she did it was to hug him back almost desperately. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until he felt her relax. He pulled back and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up before walking to the room she shared with the other girls. He then laid on the bed and walked back out.

He woke up the next morning to find that they had docked at yet another island. He saw Luna standing a little ways away from him looking sad and haunted once more. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm back home. I can't believe it but here I am." she whispered shakily. He tensed up at that. _This was the place she lived? The place that haunts her mind? _Somehow that didn't comfort him. He looked at the scenery in front of him and couldn't find anything wrong with it.

She still seemed gloomy when he looked at her next. Nami, Luffy and Usopp had gone to exchange the gold for money while the others had decided to explore the island. Thus he was finally alone with Luna. Well, her sword was still here so, not completely alone. He sighed. The sword didn't like him for some reason. He didn't like it much either. Speaking of the sword, it was currently watching him like a hawk would it prey. If it had eyes that is.

He shivered. It was like it more than disliked him. He needed to find out why. He let go of Luna and walked over to the sword. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked it. It stayed silent for the count of 4 and then spoke.

**"I don't like you because you remind me of an no good guy."** was all it said. He sighed at the information. It still didn't make much sense.

"Who do you dislike more me or Sanji?" he asked it. As if the mention of the cook rubbed it the wrong way it exploded in an large amount of black energy.

**"That perverted cook of course! He keeps trying to peep into the bathroom Luna's in while she's changing or is in the shower."** it practically growled menacingly.

Zoro smiled at that. He hated the love cooks guts as well. There was just something about him that provoked him to no end. "So do I. He never learns either." he replied with a grin. The sword seemed to look at him for a moment as if to asses whether he was telling the truth or not.

**"It seems you are telling the truth. Very well, I will give you a chance. But if you do anything to hurt Luna, I will not forgive you." **it said in a voice filled with warning.

Just then Sanji and Chopper came back as well as Luffy, Nami and Usopp. Both he and the sword growled as the love cook approached Luna only to be hit on the head as he reached for her butt.

"Will you please just leave me alone." she said. This caused everyone to look at her with worry. She wasn't acting like she usually did. She walked off the ship and left them wondering just what was bothering her. He picked up Bloody Rose and followed her and Sanji was right on his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart Attack Chapter 7

Luna couldn't stand just standing there anymore. She knew wandering off wasn't a good idea but, it was still better than standing around doing absolute nothing. She knew Zoro, Sanji and Bloody Rose were following her but couldn't bring herself to care.

Walking down the streets she made her way to her house. Or rather, what was once her house. She opened the door after doing a complex knock that identified it was her. Her parents ran to her and hugged her. "We are glad to see you Luna. Why are you back? The marines could have seen you." her mother asked while searching for anything out of place.

"Mom, Dad. I'm back. I'm back because I'm visiting with my crew mates. Don't worry no one saw me." she said hugging her mother fiercely.

"Crew, what do you mean?" her mother asked. She told them everything that had happened so far. When she finally stopped she heard the door creak open and in came the trio who had been following her.

"Mom, meat Zoro and Sanji. Their my crew mates. I'm a member of the Straw Hat Pirates." she said smiling slightly. Her father looked like he was about to say something but stopped when her mother broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You not only killed an admiral but are now part of a pirate crew?" her mother asked. She nodded her head and her mother grinned the grin that meant that she was secretively glad her daughter had found some friends. Her dad then stepped forward and looked at the men behind her.

"I just want to say that, if either one of you plan on doing anything to my little girl you're going to have to face me!" he stated menacingly. Both the boys paled and nodded their heads clearly feeling his aura encompass the room.

She chuckled at their expressions of fear before she noticed that Bloody Rose was now floating toward her father before both of them started having a secret conversation.

*O*

Zoro didn't know her father was seriously strong nor did he expect the sudden laughter between Luna and her mother. He smiled at the similarities the three shared. One thing was, Luna was tall and pale yet tan like her father. While she had the same hair, eyes and lips as her mother.

Luna's mother's name was Violet and her father's name was Damon. Both adored their daughter in different ways. Her mother smothered her with love while her father watched her from afar.

Luna's mother walked over to him and Sanji before asking "Which one of you are her boyfriend?"

Of course, they both said "I am!" at the same time. They then turned on each other and began fighting.

"What was that you damn euro cook?!" he growled.

"I could ask you the same thing you damn moss head!" Sanji growled back. They heard laughter and saw Luna's mom looking at them while laughing.

"You guys are funny. Well, in order to see who she like more lets play a little game." she said smirking a bit. "Both of you will have several trials to go through and if you win you get points. The person with the most points gets to be my daughters boyfriend and have a whole day to spend with her." She looked at them for agreement to which they both nodded their heads.

Thus they found themselves participating in the game. "Round one is to figure out what her favorite food is." she yelled at them from afar. They then began looking through the food items set on the counter before them with an tense Luna sitting in a chair nearby. Zoro picked a bowl filled with fruit while Sanji picked a bowl filled with some sort of green stuff.

Luna took one look at the green stuff inside the bowl Sanji choose and shook her head and wrinkled her nose slightly. Zoro smiled at the sad look on Sanji's face before stepping forward and showing her the bowl he choose. She gave him a smile and he knew he won that round. "The first point goes to Zoro." he heard Violet, Luna's mother say.

"The next round is, find out what her favorite animal is!" she announced. Zoro immediately went for the tiger stuffed animal while Sanji went for the wolf. Once again Luna said 'no' to what Sanji brought and smiled at what he brought. He could tell Sanji was becoming angry at losing to him. That made him happy in a small way. "Zoro wins round two!" he heard Violet say.

"Round 3 is who can make Luna blush the most." she stated. Both Sanji and he walked over to Luna prepared to win. Luna took one look at them and took off. _She's not going to make this easy is she?_ he thought on a sigh. He and Sanji spent most of their time searching the house for Luna.

When he finally found her she was in her old room looking at something with her back to him. He took this chance and snuck up behind her before picking her up. She squealed in surprise before noticing it was him. He smirked at the look on her face before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

She stilled right when their lips made contact and he could tell she was blushing a deep shade of red. He smirked as her eyes widened and her blush deepened as he deepened the kiss. "Round three goes to Zoro." he heard her mother say from behind him.

This is the final round and is worth four points. You must find out a secret about my daughter." she stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart Attack Chapter 8

Zoro already knew so may secrets about Luna that he was confused as to what more there could be. He looked over at Sanji who, was looking at him with a huge smirk on his face. "Afraid I might win this one moss head?" Sanji asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. This really pissed off Zoro.

""No! Why would I be afraid to loose to a damn love cook?" he snarled back. Thus, the two of them set about looking through the girl's room desperately. Bickering all the while. They stayed in there for what seemed like forever till both of them decided to look in the draws and in the closet. Zoro chose the draws while Sanji chose the closet.

Zoro opened one of them and saw row after row of PJ's. all of which a young girl would wear. One of them in particular caught his eye. It was the only neutral colored thing in the draw. That's not sparked his interest though. It was the item hidden beneath the top and the bottom.

He picked it up and found it was a piece of paper. He then opened it and found a note.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I know that I have caused you trouble and will continue to do so in the future. I have decided to go and search the world for the one thing I have yet to find. _

_I don't know if I will find it, but if I do, I may not ever return. I won't tell you what I'm looking for but, I will give you a hint. _

_It freezes the blood of evil and provides peace to the good._

_It can only be obtained a certain way._

_It could be a good thing or a bad thing. _

_It has many names._

_Life and death_

_Love and War_

_Rose and Thorn_

_If you still don't know what I'm talking about then this is farewell._

_I will always love you._

_With love,_

_from your daughter Luna._

By the time he finished reading the letter he was cold as ice. He had an idea of what she was looking for. But, if he was right it could very well mean she was preparing to find it even if it cost her life. He turned around to see what Sanji was doing and saw him holding what seemed like a girl's undergarments with hearts in his eyes.

Once he realized who they belonged to he punched Sanji causing the clothes to fly every where. One of them landed on his head before he picked off his head and blushed. _She was this grown up as a kid? No wonder that admiral was pawing her _he thought to himself while shaking his head.

"What the hell was that for you damn marimo?!" he heard Sanji yell at him from the floor as he slowly got up. He just gave him a meaningful look before walking out of the room and back down the stairs where Luna and her parents waited. Once he was down the stairs and walked over to them, he silently handed her mother the note.

He sat down just as he heard twin gaps come from the parents direction. "Luna, when did you right this?" her mother asked in a trembling voice. Luna looked form him to the letter and then to her parents. A look of sorrow crossed her lovely features.

"I wrote it before I walked out the door all those many years ago." she said in a voice filled with misery and sorrow. She looked away from their faces and got up and walked out the door. He watched her go aware of the stares her parents were giving him.

"Do you know what she is after? " they asked him sadly. He shook his head in response seeing them stiffen. "You do. You at least have an idea of what it is. Tell us please." they begged. He looked at them aware of the tension in the air. He shook his head silently telling them no.

He then walked away from them and towards the door before saying "I do have an idea but, I won't say anything till I'm sure though" he said on a sigh before walking out the door and following the trail Luna had left. By trail, he meant the scent of Night Lilies and fruit. It was strangely hypnotic.

He later found her standing near a Sakura tree sitting down looking sad and every bit like a nature spirit. Her back was to him but, he could still hear her soft voice from where he was standing. It sounded like she was singing. He took a few steps forward and stopped when the song carried by her rich voice flooded his awaiting ears.

_I stand where the wind blows, A distant reminder._

_I was never to return, the place of the broken heart._

_I stand where the earth weeps, my life leaving a trail of red. _

_It's mine to keep._

_A child stands, a knife in her hand. Smiling she sinks into the darkness._

_I stand where the river flows, the future girl no longer a pure child._

_What remains is a shattered women covered head to toe in it's chilling embrace._

_I stand where the Cherry tree sways, lost in the worlds lying ways._

_Broken no longer. _

_I carve away the pieces no longer needed, they float away like red petals._

_I stand under the moonlit sky, the only light guiding my life._

_The path ahead no longer what I desire. _

_What I once thought, no longer a path forward._

_I walk the path of sin, a path open to the girl within._

_The young angel now a grown demon._

He knew in that instant the song was about herself. He wanted to hug her till such thoughts and memories no longer existed. He heard, rather than saw, a tear drop into the grass. And without realizing it, he was hugging her from behind. _What in the world am I doing?_ he asked himself.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?" she asked with a voice filled with surprise and sorrow. He didn't even attempt at a reply. Instead he leaned his head on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen before relaxing once more.

"I was looking for you and saw you here." He said slowly as if not capable of anything else. "I also heard that song you were singing. Mind telling me when you wrote that?" he asked looking into her beautiful gem colored eyes.

"I wrote in prison. I didn't think anyone would hear me though." she said smiling slightly with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. He felt his heart rate pick up again and was slowly starting to feel like he was drowning in a purple sea.

"Why were you looking for me though?" she asked looking away from him and breaking the trance he was suddenly in.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." He replied. He looked at her before he felt killing intent and turned around to see Sanji standing there face in shadows posed for a fight with his right leg raised.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart Attack Chapter 9

Sanji had been told to stay put in the house. But, when he learned Zoro had already left to look for Luna he nearly kicked down the wall. _Damn that stupid moss head going after my Luna!_ He walked a little ways from the house and caught a whiff of something that reminded him of Luna mixed with a hint of sweat belonging to Zoro.

Sanji smiled as he smelled the floral yet fruity fragrance but frowned at the smell of Zoro's body odor. He followed the trail to a clearing with a Sakura tree blooming in the middle of it. And underneath that tree was two familiar people.

They looked so in love that it made him furious. He raised one of his legs prepared to kick the unsuspecting bastard in the head but, before he could do that, the bastard turned around and saw him.

_Damn it! Right when I was about kick him. How did he know I was even here?_ he asked himself. "I knew it. It was you." he heard the moss head say. He started to launch his foot straight towards the bastards open face but was stopped by a familiar feminine voice that could only belong to Nami.

"Sanji, Zoro, Luna! We need to go right now. An massive storm and waves are coming and if we don't get to high ground we could very well die." she yelled running up to them. Sanji felt his heart (and his mind) react to the orange haired Navigator. Luna walked up to her and the two began to talk.

Sanji couldn't help it. He instantly lost every bit of reason he owned and floated over to the two girls all while eyeing certain parts of their bodies. Just as he was about to finally get to touch Luna's irresistible skin he felt something hit his head. "What was that for you damn moss head?!" he snapped at the swordsman.

"What was that you perverted love cook?!" the moss haired man snapped back. It wasn't long till Luna and Nami split the two apart before telling them they needed to get to high ground. Sanji couldn't help but notice how the green haired swordsman looked at Luna. He looked at her as if she were the first fresh drink of water he had in years. And that was more than strange considering his personality.

They ran as huge wave after wave nipped at their heels ready to drag them under if they faltered. Luckily they all made it to one of the higher points of the city and out of harms way. Looking at everyone, Sanji noticed something showing through a slit on the back of Luna's shirt. _What is it? And why does it look familiar?_ he asked himself unaware that he was still staring.

*O*

Luna felt someone drilling holes in her back and turned around to see a dazed Sanji looking at her for some reason. She had a pretty good idea of what it could be and hoped it wasn't the brand that was showing. She shivered at the thought of the very name. But, that coldness didn't last long. The memory of Zoro walking into the dressing room and finding her half dressed popped into her head like a reminder. She felt her face turn a bright pink and picked up her pace. Looking back a few minutes later, she realized she had lost the others and she was in the very alleyway where everything started.

Memories slammed into her full force and she fell to her knees tears silently gliding down her lowered face. _Why? Why am I back here now? Must the universe taunt me so?_ her mind wondered. She sat like that crying till sleep claimed her and dragged her under it's sweet darkness.

Luna awoke to different voices floating around her as she slept. Cracking her eyes open and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed that everyone on the crew plus a few additions were staring at her worriedly. "Hey, she's awake." a voice shouted quieting the noise instantly. "How do you feel?" the same voice asked.

"I feel fine. Thanks for asking" She looked up to find Nami looking at her with worried eyes that held something more hidden inside them. It was the same with everyone else besides Zoro. Well, Sanji was acting like the pervert he was while Zoro and Nami hit him over the head. That's when she knew, that they had seen her brand on her back. "You saw?" she croaked at them questioningly.

When they all nodded their heads she slumped back onto the bed once more. "How?" she asked no longer able to deny them the knowledge of her scarred past. They all looked at each other and then pushed Zoro forward nominating him the spokesperson. He wouldn't look at her for some reason. That's when she noticed that a small amount of pink tinted his skin.

Looking down at herself she noticed she was only wearing her bra and some shorts. Her face heated up and she knew she looked like a tomato. She pulled the sheet covering her lower body up to her neck. Zoro took a step forward and began speak. "Nami had to change your clothes because you feel asleep while it rained and was wet. So, she saw your back and notified the others, who then saw it as well." he said looking at her with dark pink tinted cheeks.

"They then asked me if I knew about it and I told them yes. So, she had me tell her and the others about the story behind it as well as why you were in jail." he stated as the others nodded their heads. She looked at all of them feeling like a scared little kid once more. She curled into a ball under the covers and wept. Zoro then became flustered as what to do before being kicked by an angry Sanji. Nami took that moment to hit the two on the head before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to pry but, I wanted to know more about you and why your bounty is so large. Even larger than Luffy's. For now that is. Which had me curious from the get go." she placed her hand on Luna's back gently. Soon the others crowded around. Each face was etched with concern as they sat around her.

Zoro sat on the bed next to her which only ticked of the love cook even more. Sanji and him were soon rolling across the bed punching and kicking each other, taking the blanket with them. Luna's bare skin was once more on display for everyone in the room. Nami glared at the boys in the room causing them to look away. She then yelled at the two idiots before pushing all the guys out of the room.

"This is why I hate guys. They are so inconsiderate and perverted." Nami huffed sitting next to her. She then began to rub slow circles on her back soothing the ravenette effectively. Luna fell asleep instantly.

*O*

Nami felt awful about digging in Luna's business. Even more so about what happened to her as a young child. No one should have to go through something like that as a child. It reminded her of what she went through.

She sighed as the girl next to her whimpered and moved a restlessly, obviously have a bad dream. Nami rubbed her back once more calming her down. Once she was sure Luna would stay asleep she got up and walked down the stairs where the others were waiting. "Well, how is she doing?" Zoro asked her snidely for which she hit him on the head.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest is all. Well, that and some new cloths. Have you guys found Robin yet?" she asked them looking from one to the other. They all shook their heads in answer. She sighed before snapping at them. "Go find her then! We need to find out why she is helping those masked men." she yelled at them with a scary face. Most of them scrambled to do her bidding.

That is, all of them except Zoro had left. He stood there leaning against the wall with a bored expression. She walked over to him but, stopped a few feet away from him when he looked at her with eyes filled with malice. "I'm not leaving Luna here all by herself. So, if you're going to go help search you can leave without me." he said in a low dangerous voice.

A shiver traveled up her spine after hearing this. So, she quickly opened the door and walked out kicking the door shut behind her.

*O*

Zoro didn't like Nami, but that didn't mean she deserved how he had treated her. Sighing he walked up the stairs that lead to the room Luna was sleeping in and stopped at what he saw. Luna was indeed asleep. But that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. She still only had her bra to cover her top half. It was drooping on her, revealing even more tanish pale skin that shined with a thin layer of sweat.

She was in a position that showed off her long arms and legs, threaded with muscles obtained through years of training and exercise. To him, she looked like a angel that had fallen from it's cloud perch. He took a weak step forward and then another until finally he was right beside the bed she laid on. He was breathing irregularly as his hands itched to take off what little clothes she had left. His heart hammered in his chest attempting to escape his body at any moment.

Just then, when he was about to remove her bra she rolled over with a small smile on her face before whispering his name with those edible looking lips. If his heart was racing before, then it was a shear force of nature now. He fell on the bed as his foot got caught in the carpet below them. He of course fell on top or at least partially on top of the still sleeping Luna.

_What am I doing?_ he asked himself. It was then that he realized what sort of position he was in and any skin not covered by clothes turned a deep shade of red and a small stream of blood leaked out of his nose. Luna stirred and he held his breath and released it as she stilled once more.

Her lips parted as she began breathing through her mouth. He was tempted to kiss those rose red lips till he was out of breath. As he was leaning in to do so, her eyes fluttered open and stared sleepily at him before they widened. "Z-zoro what are you doing?" she asked turning a bright red. He just chuckled at her reaction before leaning down and kissed her red face, which was now a deep scarlet.

He kissed her deeper and deeper forcing her to respond. Finally she did. She kissed him back. Her lips parted in order to take a deep breath and he took advantage of that and slid his tongue inside her waiting mouth. She moaned. It sounded like music to him. She tasted like fruit and some sort of spice. _Not good_ he thought as he felt every strand of control slip away from him.

His hands acted on their own accord. They began to pull the lacy bra off her and began to do the same to the shorts she was wearing till, hands stopped him. "P-please don't do that." she pleaded her face no longer flushed and now looked haunted. _Damn it! I've reminded her of what happened to her_ he berated himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he told her and he meant it. At least mostly. She sighed with apparent relief. This had two different effects on him. The first was that he was glad she felt comfortable once more. The second was he was frustrated that she wanted him to stop. He inwardly groaned at his dilemma. He heard movement against fabric and looked over to see Luna was putting her bra back on as well as a shirt that had been laid out for her.

She then slid off the bed and walked past him to the door and waited for him. He looked back at the bed one more time before following after her. "Where did everyone go?" she asked once they were outside the hotel they had checked in.

"They went to look for Robin." he replied still thinking about what he had done earlier and once again blushed.

"I think I know where she might have gone." she said before picking up speed and turning right down another street.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart Attack Chapter 10

Zoro had followed Luna till they had reached the ship yard. They took their time looking around and yelling for Robin but nothing worked. After a few minutes of doing that, they decided to meet up with the others.

At that moment they were waiting to invade Icebergs house and find Robin. To which of course Luffy just ran right in. "Why must he always do the opposite of what we tell him to do?!" he heard Nami complain. He sighed at his captains stupidity. He looked over at the rest of them before his eyes landed on Luna.

Luna was watching the scene below them with calculating eyes. She watched the people below as if they were no more than ants or any other insects. He wondered why she had closed herself off the moment they had arrived here. The more he thought about it the more confused he was. Nami, having decided that they should go after the baka of a captain, leapt off her branch in the tree and landed on the ground below. She was soon followed by Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and then Luna.

Sighing once more he followed them and caught up to Luna who had a firm grip on her sword. Unlike the others, none of the men came near her or tried to pick a fight with her. He smirked once he figured out why. It was because her aura was powerful and full of killing intent so strong that those who couldn't usually feel those sort of things backed away and paled.

He couldn't help but feel proud just then. Once they were inside the building they began to search for Robin and Luffy. Things didn't turn out the way the wanted too though. They didn't find Robin but they did find Iceberg and Luffy. Both were seriously hurt and needed to be treated. But before that could happen a fire was started and had spread infectiously around the house and inside as well.

The only ones who didn't make it outside was Luna and Iceberg. Nami and the others were talking around the small circle they made while he paced a path worriedly. _Where is Luna? And is she ok?_ he repeatedly asked himself. He stopped his pacing when voices started speaking in loud frantic voices. "Hey! She saved Iceberg!" someone yelled.

"Really? Why would she do that?" another person asked.

"Who cares! She saved him and he seems ok." another yelled causing the others to agree and rush towards the injured man. Zoro turned in the direction the voices were coming from and froze. Luna was half carrying and half dragging Iceberg along with her every step. She was covered in pitch black soot and injured here and there. Her clothes were ripped and torn revealing the skin below. Despite that he still thought she looked beautiful.

As the people swarmed her and the injured man, she gave them a pointed look causing them to back away as she set her burden down gently. She stepped back allowing the men to get to the injured Iceberg and began walking over to them. Her face was still closed off. But when she looked at him it slipped for a split second allowing him to see the emotions that flowed through her eyes. Then Nami walked over to her and just like that her face was closed off once more. He was worried about her. He had caught two distinct emotions. One was fear. A fear so great it he felt it flow through him even though it wasn't his own. The second one was anger. Both flowed from her aura and then through him.

"Hey Luna San, are you doing ok? What took you so long?" Sanji asked her as he walked up beside Nami. Both had equal worried looks on their faces. Luna just smiled at them and nodded. Anyone could tell that her smile was forced if not dishonest. Well, almost anyone. Sanji of course ate it up just like everything else girl related. Luna walked away from them and sat a couple feet away from him. She had deliberately put space in between her and the others. That she hadn't put too much space in between him and her was a good sign. At least he thought so. Getting off the rock he had chosen, he walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened to make you act like this Luna?" he asked softly so the others couldn't hear. She looked at him and the mask of coldness fell away under his watchful gaze. She no longer looked closed off. Instead she looked like a frightened child. The very child from her story of the past. He felt his heart crack a little just looking at her. Her lovely amethyst colored eyes were filling up with tears as she looked at him. The pain, anger, fear as well as sadness that was swirling in her eyes opened to him a whole new part of her. He knew those emotions ran soul deep.

And for some reason that bothered him. It also made him want to hold her close to him and breath light into all of her dark places. Either hat or protect her. He pulled her closer to him in an attempt to comfort her. He felt her stiffen before relaxing once more. He then felt her put an around him and lean closer. "I'm sorry if I have been acting weird. But I was spotted by the CP9 unit and now they know I'm with you guys. So, they tried to get me away from Iceberg so they could kill him and then take me with them." she said near his ear. He shivered as her breath tickled his ear and heard her chuckle before pulling back and smiling slightly.

There was something about what she said that was bothering him. If the CP9 unit saw her and figured out who she was, then they would take her to a marine base and kill her. Or take her back to that official who used girls like pleasure slaves. He frowned at either thought and pulled her back against him. She gasped with surprise before blushing a dull shade of pink. He smirked at her reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped once the conversations came to a halt around them. Iceberg walked weakly over to them. " I want to talk to you for a second. It's about Robin." he said softly.

Zoro got up and walked away at that point. He never did like the archeologist. And since she had betrayed them there was no reason to listen. Luffy wasn't there anyways. He left the others to listen to that useless conversation.

~Nami's POV~

I listened attentively to what Iceberg san was saying and felt a growing sensation in my stomach. From what it sounded like, Robin went with them to save her and the others from dying. The sensation grew a bit more once the mention that Aqua laguna had caused all the trains except one to leave earlier than usual. They only had one chance to save Robin.

I saw saw out of the corner of my eye that the idiot duo were in fact missing. And knew they had either gotten lost or were being their idiotic selves. Sighing I thanked Iceberg and began to search for the others with the help from the employees under Iceberg. Luna walked with me and one group shouting their names while Chopper searched with the other group.

We ran through the whole entire city and got no response to their shouting nor saw those idiots. I began to give up till I noticed that Luna and Chopper were on top of a house and pulling at something or someone trying to get it or them out. I nearly fell over laughing when I saw that it was Zoro who they had pulled out of the chimney. Once I was done laughing I became angry. Thus I walked over to the green haired man and hit him on the head. "How the hell did you get stuck in there?!" I yelled at him.

He rubbed his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "I have no reason to tell you that!" he snarled back at me. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose with annoyance. Looking back at him I gave up her lecture for another time. He was talking to Luna, whose face was now a bright red. What ever he had said to her obviously was the cause.

~Everyones POV~

Zoro ran around town looking for the train station. He was still miffed at the fact that Luffy, the idiot, and Nami had laughed at him for getting stuck in the chimney when he had gotten stuck in between buildings. The only thing that was keeping him from pulverizing the idiots was the girl beside him. Luna was walking next to him lost deep in thought. He and several others had tried to pry her from her thoughts but, nothing they tried worked.

They tried jokes, tickling her (which usually works considering she is really ticklish), food, and many other things. He kept wondering what had her so lost in thought till he remembered what Iceberg had told them about Robin being with the CP9 group.

He stopped walking. That was it. That was why she was lost so deep in her thoughts. He began walking once more trying to catch back up with Luna. Once he did, he felt himself prickle with anger. Sanji was twirling around her in his love tornado with hearts in his eyes. At one point he even reached for her hand only to be hit on the head by her sword.

Zoro smirked as Sanji and the sword began to fight. _It looks like Sanji has met his match this time_ he thought to himself. He caught back up with Luna who still didn't respond to his presence. Sighing he decided to try something else. He leaned over to where his lips were mere inches from her ear and whispered "If you're so deep in thought, why don't I help you think." She shivered and looked at him with wide eyes. Her face was a light shade of pink and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Z-zoro don't do that!" she whined and he chuckled at her reaction. For a few minutes they walked in silence. Neither of them wanting to talk least they say something the other didn't want to hear. "Hey, Zoro. Can I ask you something?" he heard Luna ask tentatively.

He looked over to see her face was shielded from view by her pitch black hair. "Sure. Ask away." he replied trying to hide his confusion.

"Well, do you happen to know where to find a devil fruit called Yin Yang fruit?" she asked in an emotionless voice. He wasn't expecting that. He knew she was looking for something dangerous but never thought it could be that accursed fruit. His feet and legs continued to their task of walking while his mind churned for an answer.

"I have heard of it. I don't know where it could be though." he replied as smoothly as he could. Because that was a lie. He actually did have a clue as to where that fruit would be. He just didn't want her going after it. Many people who ate that fruit never lived long enough to find out the extent of it's powers. Unlike most devils fruit, that particular one was cursed in many ways. That being said, so was the user. One wrong thought, action or word caused them to titter in between good and bad.

"Oh. I was hoping you did." she said with obvious disappointment. He didn't like lying to her but, he didn't want her finding that fruit either. It wasn't long after that that they arrived at the train station. Sanji had boarded the sea train once he saw it was already leaving with Robin on it.

That left the rest of them stranded there with no other way to get to Impel Down. That is, till Kokoro showed them the prototype and said that would get them there. "I want to warn you youngsters that this train has no breaks or controls. So, if you're not willing to bet your life to save Robin, then don't get on it." she said before hiccuping due to the fact she was drunk.

They were all aboard the crazy train and leaving Water Seven in order to rescue Robin. Luffy had told Kokoro that if they would do anything to save Robin. Thus, they were traveling on this non controllable train heading towards an marine infested base. Nami forced Luna to change after she had done so herself. Zoro glared at the other men in the cabin causing them to turn around at once. He was not about to let anyone see her undressed but himself.

He watched as Luna changed her earlier clothes and into new ones. Once she was done she was wearing a pair of white, tight fitting leather pants with a red belt, a white shirt with red petals on it and red shoes. The shirt was bare sleeved that was held up by a strap that wrapped around her neck. The whole time she was changing Nami was watching the guys in the room like a mother or a hawk. And while she was guarding her, he couldn't help but watch her with fascinated interest.

Every glimpse of her bare skin nearly drove him insane. He felt like his heart was ready to burst. The moment she walked out from behind Nami, his heart calmed slightly before he saw all the skin she was showing off. His heart immediately picked up the frantic pace once more. He was pretty sure his face was flushed so he turned around so she wouldn't see. "Alright. You guys can look now!" he heard Nami shout at the men. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them turn around and stare at Luna with surprise.

_No one is allowed to stare at her like that but me!_ With that thought driving him, he walked over to Luna and stood in front of her blocking their view. He then felt warm hands grabs his arm before turning him around. He looked at her and drank her in with his gaze. His eyes traveled from her head to her feet and back again. Once he was once more looking at her face, he noticed that it was a bright shade of red. Smirking he leaned down and kissed her. He heard her gasp in surprise and he took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. Much like he did the last time.

When he pulled back he smirked in satisfaction that her eyes were wide and her face was completely red. "I just thought now was a good time as any." he told her still smirking as she just stared at him before walking away and sitting down and covering her face. They spent the rest of the ride there like that. Luna covering her still red face and him smirking at the others with triumph.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart Attack Chapter 11

They had arrived at Impel Down and were being attacked by Marines. Luna was a demon in battle. She was cutting down any marine that got to close to her and Nami. Zoro felt proud of that. Still, he was doing a better job than her. At least he thought so. After all of the marines were defeated they made their way through town looking for the door that would lead them to Robin.

Soon they were battling the CP9 unit to find the key to two different pair of handcuffs. One being Robin's. Nami defeated hers and Ussop and Zoro were were still working on theirs. They were currently fighting the Giraffe and Wolf. They were making a little progress since Ussop was whining the whole time and they were cuffed together.

~Luna's POV~

I walked leisurely through the hallways hoping I got to fight one of the marine's or better yet, one of the CP9 guys. Every now and then I could hear screams echo around me and knew they belonged to the coward long nosed pirate. My thoughts then went to the green haired swordsman and I felt my face heat up. He had pretty much showed that he was interested in me these past few days. I just couldn't figure out if I was interested in him as well.

And like that, the traitors heart of mine began to beat rapidly, picking up pace. _Why does my heart say one thing while my mind says another? I don't know which to choose. _Picking up the pace I walked down the hallway as screams began to fill the air. Of course, they belonged to the marines and that long nosed coward. I soon came upon a partially open door that leaked a sickly feeling aura.

I walked over to it and opened the rest of the way before walking inside. Shutting the door behind me my eyes landed on a brown headed girl and boy standing across the room with their backs to me. "You finally came. We were growing impatient." they said together before they turned around revealing their hidden faces. My eyes widened slightly at the fact that like me, they both had purple eyes and pale yet tan skin. "What's wrong? "they sneered. "Don't tell me you have forgotten us." they continued snidely.

I took a closer look at their faces and they way they seemed to look similar to me. A memory bubbled to the surface and unfolded.

~Flashback~

Two small kids followed around a 8 year old ravenette as she walked around the store. They were her cousins after all. So, while her parents were away she had to take care of them. "Hey Luna, how much longer are you going to look for a new dress?" they whined.

The ravenette sighed while fingering a blue dress with lace on the edges. Walking away from it she turned her sights on a black and red dress that had caught her eye. "We will leave as soon as I find the dress I want and no sooner." Not even looking back at the kids, she picked up the dress and a pair of boots and walked to the dressing room. she smiled to herself when twin complaints reached her ears. Ignoring them, she shut the door and tried on the dress and boots before looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her appearance.

The dress had flowing sleeves that reached her mid arm, and fell away from her where it had been slit. the top part was a v-cut that revealed a slight bit of pale skin beneath. The bottom portion of the dress came just below her knees and added to the overall effect. Next came the boots. They were black and only came just above the ankle. Smiling she turned around once and decided she liked it. It had made her look like a fire spirit with purple eyes and black hair. The outfit made her pale skin look almost translucent.

Still smiling, she walked out of the dressing room once more in her normal clothes and up to the cashier. Handing the dress and boots to her she noticed that no whining or sounds of the twins permeated the air. After the cashier rang her up and put her new belongings in a bag, she set off to look for the troublesome twins. After walking around the immediate area for 15 minutes, she nearly gave up.

That is, till two small screams of terror sprang into the air a few miles away. "Hold on Simon and Silvia! I'm coming." the young girl screamed while running in the direction the screams had come from. She ran towards a small ferris wheel and came to a stop at the sight before her. The twins were hanging by their hands from the top of the ride and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Running up to the ride, she pulled the lever that started the ride causing it move with the two kids still hanging on for dear life. The next few minutes went by in slow motion and she thought it would never end. What happened next was the young boy, Simon began to slip and nearly hit the ground if it weren't for her catching him. Setting the young boy down she ran over and pulled the emergency break only to find out it was broken. Panicking slightly, the young girl looked up at the remaining child clinging to the ride as it's speed increased.

Soon, even the young girl was falling of. It was a mad dash this time to even reach her before she hit the ground. So, when she reached the girl it was only a split second till she hit the ground but the ravenette still caught her. Sighing with relief she grabbed both of them into a group hug before she began to cry silently. "Luna, are you crying?" they asked looking at her. She didn't respond. She just whipped her face and got up after releasing the twins.

"Don't scare me like that again." she told them before taking their hands in hers, picking up her bag, and walking away. "Let's go home. I need to tell your parents what just happened." The three walked home together not even bother talking. Once they got back she dropped the twins off and talked to their parents before walking home herself. She wasn't aware of the fact they those twins were scowling at her turned back with barely hidden malice. They had hoped to injure their cousin and were angry that they didn't succeed.

~End of Flashback~

"You're Simon and Silvia. My sweet little cousins. What are you doing here?" I asked them having remembered everything. They looked at each other before returning their attention back to me with eyes filled with malice. I shivered as the air began to thicken with the emotion.

"You really thought we were sweet? No. In fact on several occasions we even tried to hurt and kill you." Their smirks grew bigger as I looked at them with confusion. These weren't the sweet little kids I remembered. "Remember the ferris wheel incident, the car incident and the marine that molested you?" they asked in voices filled with smug proudness. All I could do was look at them with renewed horror. "We arranged for those things to happen. Yet, you still managed to come out unscathed. How?!" they all but yelled. I didn't answer. I couldn't. Memories of that hateful night returned to me making my knees weak. And to find out that they were behind it just made me furious.

With my hair covering my face I didn't even look at them. "So you were the ones who caused me to suffer for the rest of my life and can't be touched by the guy I like because it causes me to remember 'that guy' ?!" I asked in a voice that was soft and calm. The only thing that betrayed my dark feelings was my aura. Which permeated the room and choked all the air out of it, leaving a sinister feeling behind.

Looking through my hair I could see them shiver in fear. Their faces were no longer snide, smug or even filled with malice. Instead their face and eyes showed so much fear I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a nice smile either. It was one that very few people saw and lived. Looking up I drew Bloody Rose and smiled evilly. " Oh? What happened to all your boasting ?" I asked in a soft yet sinister voice. I got no answer of course. The twins were backing away from me. In the back of my mind the sensible part of me was telling me not to lose the control I had gained over the years. In fact, It was slipping now.

Very few people are alive today that learned what happens after I lose my control.

I was born on the day of and under a blood moon, which is an ill omen to most people. That night, some of the moons negative aura leaked from it into the newborn me. I received a vast amount of that aura to say the least. A mark in the shape of the moon appeared on my right leg when I was born. I was told at age 5 I was never tell anyone about it. And I agreed. That didn't stop people from whispering that I was cursed.

Then, one day, while sparing with a fellow sword trainee, I lost control of my emotions and ended up nearly killing him. Lucky for him, I wasn't a good aim yet. Some of the other kids training there whispered about how they thought my eyes glowed red during the fight before the teachers shut them up. After that I trained daily so as not to let that happen again. Yet, right now I didn't even care. I felt great and was hoping to relieve some stress by fighting them. Even the thought of killing them made the smile on my face grow bigger.

"I will give you both one chance to land a hit on me. After that, well, lets just say you won't need to worry about breathing anymore." I said laughing like an maniac. They both charged at me and I swiftly dodged as they sliced at me but it came out a little jerkily due to their fear. This continued for about 4 minutes before I decided I'd had enough. I swiftly sliced at them drawing blood every time I hit them. Grinning, I picked up speed till I was only a blur. The twins fought back, fear escalating and making them desperate. It all ended too soon and I was hungering for another fight. I looked at what remained of the twins and then to the blood splattered walls. Looking at one of the mirrors, I noticed that my eyes did indeed look a slight bit red mixing with the purple. I then began to laugh loudly and manically not caring who heard.

~Zoros' POV~

I had just finished fighting my opponents after having got the handcuffs off when I felt a menacing aura come from somewhere nearby. It felt like Luna's but something was off. It felt darker, more evil than before. Something had obviously happened and I feared that, if I didn't get to her quick it could be irreversible. "I'm going to check on Luna!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took off.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here Zoro!" I heard Ussop yell after me. I ran down the hallway, noticing how the air got thicker and thicker with her aura. So when I finally arrived at the open door which was leaking a huge amount of that same aura, I moved closer before manic laughter filled the silent air. I peeked into the room and saw all the blood covering it along with the two bodies against the wall. And standing in the middle of the mess was of course Luna. The manic laughter was coming from her after all.

She even looked pretty stained with all that blood. That wasn't what caught my attention the most though. It was her eyes. They glowed red that mixed with the purple. I walked up to her careful not to startle her. When she noticed me, some of the red in her eyes disappeared and soon the red was completely gone from her eyes. "Zoro... I don't want you to see me like this." she said looking away from me. The aura she was emitting disappeared just like the red in her eyes did. I walked over to her closing the space between us and enfolded her in my arms.

" I don't care how you look right now. All I care about is that you're ok." I told her. I felt her relax slightly and let her have a moment to compose herself. And after a few minutes went by, I decided to ask her what had been bothering me since I first looked into the room. "What exactly happened?" I asked in a voice meant to be soothing but came out as a growl.

Luna sighed before backing out of my embrace. She still wouldn't look at me which bothered me more than it should. "I haven't told anyone because my parents told me not too but... I was born with a dark side just like the moon. Since I was born under the Blood Moon and it gave me some of it's power, I have always had to keep myself under control or things like this happen." she said. And when the last few words came out I watched her gesture to the dead people and the bloody room. "That's not all, I was also born with a birthmark in the shape of a moon."

With that she lifted up her pants to mid thigh, revealing a mark that was indeed in the shape of the moon. I also noticed that it glowed slightly in a eerie shade of red. Just like her eyes were just a moment before. I looked up at her face while she lowered her pant leg. It held sadness and despair. " The two people dead there are my cousins. I thought they were sweet gentle children. Only for them to tell me that they were behind my sorrows. They arranged for that man to molest me Zoro." she whispered. And this time she was looking at me. Her eyes were pure purple filled with sadness that she was betrayed. And despair that I knew was from killing them.

I grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the room behind me. "You can think about that later. We need to find and help the others." I told her picking up my speed as we ran out of the hallway and into another. And while we ran, my thoughts were a chaotic whirlwind. swirling from one thing she told me to another. soon she and I both were joined by Sanji. Who of course, picked a fight with me the moment he saw Luna's appearance.

"Hey Marimo?! What did you do to my Luna san?!" he yelled at me right before his foot shot out. Growling deep in my throat at the 'my' comment, I pulled at out one of my swords and began my own assault. Soon, we were both hit on the head by an annoyed Luna who, tsked at us before running once more and leaving us to catch up.

~Nami's POV~

I was running with Chopper, Ussop, Kokoro, Chimney and Gomby as the water behind us got closer and closer. Up ahead I could see Sanji and Zoro. Ahead of them was Luna who, I could tell was ticked off at them for some reason or the other. Sighing I told the others to run faster till we caught up with the two idiots up ahead. Of course, there was still quite a distance from them to where Luna was. I peered over at Zoro and Sanji. "What the heck did you do to make her this mad?" I asked glaring at the two of them. I noticed the sour look Zoro gave me while Sanji acted like his usual perverted self.

"I don't know ask the love cook over there!" I heard Zoro growl.

Turning my attention on Sanji, I asked him the same thing and growing impatiently as he just stared at me for a second with hearts in his eyes. "I don't know either Nami swan. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" he asked me while he wiggled his body while he ran. Shaking my head 'no' I focused my attention on the black haired girl up head before a roaring sound caught my attention. Looking behind me, I noticed the water was right on our heels.

~Everyone's POV~

As the water tumbled over everyone and they struggled to hold their breath something dragged them out of the water and to someplace dry. Coughing up water everyone sat up. Luna and Nami were the first to sit up. Sanji and Zoro then followed suit. "I thought I saw a scale tail of a Mermaid." the love cook sighed with hearts in his eyes his mind went into a daydream.

"I could of sworn I saw that tail as well." the long nosed pirate agreed. Both of them having forgotten what they had seen in the water after looking at the tail. Luna blushed slightly when she felt someone grab her from behind. Knowing it was Zoro only made her blush darken. Zoro, having seen her blush, smirked before he kissed her on the head.

Kokoro soon came over sporting her tail causing Sanji to cry as his daydream was ruined and became anguished. "Now that's just rude!" Nami snapped at them while Kokoro glared at them slightly. Everyone began to ask her whether Mermaids were actually as the sailor's claimed.

**Authors not: Luna's negative side along with the energy only shows up if she loses control or becomes seriously pissed off. Thank you to those who love my story and patiently wait for the next chapter. I am blessed to have you guys. I ask that you read some of my other stories and review, follow and favorite them and many more in the future. **


	12. Chapter 12

Heart Attack Chapter 12

~Luna's POV~

I was back Water Seven with everyone and currently trying to escape Zoro's hands. At the moment I was seated in his lap while he tried to and failed to press me against his chest. No matter how much I struggled I still couldn't get away. And to add to that, he was becoming increasingly touchy feely. Just like right then. He kept trying to grope my ass and was successful this time unlike the last few times.

They were were partying like crazy along with the citizens of the island. Franky, a cyborg they had saved along with Robin and was perverted as well, had told them he was going to build them a new ship. He was nice to do that for them, even if he stared at me like I was some sort of candy. After that he had told them that it would take a couple days to finish it. That was the reason Luffy and the others were partying like crazy and I was held prisoner by a touchy feely Zoro.

His grip on me was like steel. His arm was wrapped around my waist while his other hand was groping my ass. Sighing, I elbowed him in the stomach which loosened his grip. Getting up as fast as I could, I stood and turned around to look at his annoyed yet pouting face smiling slightly as he rubbed his aching stomach. I stretched a bit, trying to gain feeling in my muscles once more.

When I looked back, Sanji was fighting with Zoro. They looked so comical that I couldn't help laughing. I walked away from them and began to look around at all the people and food. I began to think about the past e events at the marine bass and chuckled to myself. I was so engrossed in my thoughts and surroundings, I didn't know someone was following me till they tapped my arm, causing me to jump. Turning around I was met with a smirking Zoro. "Did you really think I would let you get away after what you did?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. I shivered slightly, hoping that the image in my mind of what he was going to do was wrong. Of course, the universe just had to prove me wrong and do the opposite.

I took off the moment had began walking towards me. I didn't get very far when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was. It was Zoro of course. "Put me down!" I yelled while struggling in his grip of steel. He just chuckled and walked calmly back the way he came, still holding me before shifting me onto his shoulder. "Zoro! Put me down right now!" I yelled at him again and this time he chuckled before his hand, the one not holding me on his shoulder, groped my ass and then moved back to his swords.

I felt my face turn a deep shade of pink as my body stiffened which caused him to chuckle a bit more. I was stiff the whole way back to the others before i was knocked out of his arms and fell into anothers. Looking up I saw Sanji fighting with Zoro. Looking at the person who caught me I smiled seeing that it was Chopper in his human form. "Thank you Chopper. You can put me down now." I told him causing him to blush slightly before he sat me down.

I sat down next to Chopper and watched the two idiots fight.

~Zoro's POV~

Just when I had managed to walk back to the others with Luna on my shoulder, the damn love cook just had to interfere. Though I was angry, I could still feel the heat and tingles that were left behind by her body. I blushed slightly while I sliced my words at the idiot cook. Of course our fight was ended by Nami hitting both our heads. Rubbing my head, I heard barely stifled laughter coming from my right. Looking in that direction, I saw Luna with a hand over her mouth as she looked at me before looking away guiltily.

Smirking, I walked over to her and picked her up, causing her to gasp in surprise before struggling to get away. "Put me down Zoro!" she yelled at me while struggling in my grip. Chuckling under my breath I tightened my grip and sat down away from the others. Sitting her down on my lap, I kissed her head after she stopped struggling.

I felt her stiffen once more before relaxing as I loosened my grip and Chopper later brought us something to eat. I took mine before giving the other to Luna. She grumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'stupid Zoro not letting me do anything myself'. I chuckled before starting to eat my food.

While eating my food I noticed the look on Luna's face as she ate. It was a mixture of pure delight and surprise. I guessed that she hasn't had food like this before. My guess was confirmed whith what she said next. "Sanji, your food is amazing!" The look on the shitty cooks face pissed me off.

His eyes were hearts as he twirled over to where we were sitting before bending down on one knee and bowing. I growled deep in my thorat warning him that if he got any closer he was a dead man. Sanji ignored my warning and sat down next to my Luna and I. "I'm glad you liked it Luna San!" I heard him laugh while saying it. He then leaned over trying to kiss Luna on her lips only for me too scoot over and him to fall face first on the log.

Snickering I watched as he pulled the splinters out of his lips. He continued yo glare at me while he did so. Like it was my fault. Well, it was, but it was also his for attempting to kiss my Luna. I snickered even more as his lips became swollen from plucking all the splinters out, earnming another death glare, causing me to smirk. We continued to glare at each other till a voice broke into the silence. "If the two of you are just going to stand there staring at each other,me Robin and Luna are going shopping." I heard a hhigh pitched voice, that of course belonged to Nami, say from behind us.

With that she pulled Luna off my lap and walked away with her and Robin. The only reason I could tell was, I could feel Luna slip off my lap and hear their footsteps as Luna, Nami and To in walked away.

~Robins POV~

I watched as Nami forced Luna to try on outfit after outfit. Most of them were beyond revealing, while others were a little bit safer. At the moment Nami was still trying to pursuade Luna to try on a dress that was short, red and had no sleves. It also had slits in the sides that allowed more skin to show. I giggled as I watched Nami shove the poor girl into the dressing room before walking in behind her and closing the drapes.

The momentthey closed I found myself laughing queitly as the squels and whispers enshued. Luna soon walked out wearingthe dress and the boots she had on earlier. Her face was slightly flushed but sulking as Namismiled at her. "This dress is to revealing." She whined to both of us. She looked to me for support and I just shook my head and giving her a sympathetic look. She looked away and walked off only for Nami to drag her to the bathing suite section, only for the same process to happen again.


	13. Chapter 13

Heart Attack Chapter 13

I walked to our new ship with Nami and Robin, our hands full of bags. I had looked through them, only to find the dress and boots Nami had forced me to try on in one of the bags. Nami had somehow managed to buy them without me knowing. The others were waiting for us when we got there.

Nami, Robin and I had decided to go for a swim in the pool Iceberg owned. I was then forced to wear one of my new swims suites. It was a two piece that was my signature color red with Ribbons attached the sides. I was hitting a ball back and forth with Chopper while Nami and Robin sunbathed in the lounge chairs. The guys then walked out wearing their swimming trunks. Sanji of course fawned every Robin, Nami and I, causing Zoro to growl and glare at said blond. He then looked at me and his face turned red before he fell backwards sporting a bloody nose. "Oh no! Zoro died!" I heard Chopper shout before getting out of the pool to tend to Zoro.

I felt my face heat up at his reaction. Before I could walk over and see if Zoro was ok, Sanji was swirling around me with hearts in his eyes and a perverted expression on his face. I absentmindedly covered myself and shivered as 'that' nights memory filled my head. More and more shivers racked my body and soon I was falling backward after tripping over my own feet in my haste to escape the blond. My eyes and mouth were wide open in a silent scream as I went under the water, entering my mouth and then my lungs. Soon, everything went black as darkness claimed me.

~Zoro's POV~

I sat up quickly as I heard a loud splash. Looking over towards the pool, I noticed Luna fall into the water backwards, terror all over her face. I noticed her mouth was open and didn't waste anytime running over to her. I scooped her out of the water and became increasingly worried as I noticed she wasn't breathing. I ran out of the pool and over to Chopper laying Luna down gently. "Do something Damn it!" I snapped at him, frantic, not caring that he flinched and backed away warily. Growling deep in my throat I decided to everything myself. Tilting her chin up, I began performing CPR on her still figure. After 5 minutes of doing CPR and not getting any reaction I was losing hope when coughing suddenly reached my ears.I looked down and Saw that Luna, my Luna, was breathing once more and her eyes were opening slightly.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She croaked. A wave of relief washed over me so great that I pulled her to my chest in a rather tight hug. "Z-zoro? What's the matter with you?" I heard her ask but didn't care to answer. She was alive, Luna was alive and she was in my arms. "Zoro, answer me please." she demanded slightly causing me to sigh, breathing in her addicting scent with every breath I took.

"You almost died." I told her in a bare whisper. I felt her stiffen in my arms after hearing my words. "And, it really scared me." I told her in a low voice so only she could hear. I would never live it down if the others overheard. I felt her move in my arms before I felt her lips press gently against mine, causing me to blush. Her chest was pressed against mine as she continued to kiss me.

When she pulled back, my face was so red I could have been mistaken for a drunk deep in his cups. Which only deepened when she smiled at me, eyes twinkling with some sort of emotion. "Zoro, I won't dye that easily. I nearly drowned once only to wake up wet and covered in blood. Apparently, I killed someone trying to free myself from the watery prison." She told me while placing both her hands on either side of my face and forced me to meet her eyes. "You have nothing to feel afraid of other than me killing you like I did that person." she told me before leaning in and kissing my cheek. With that she got up and walked back inside the house we were staying at.

~Luna's POV~

I stared out the window while the others talked about our next destination and the dangers of getting there. I was deep in my thoughts by the time The Franky Family barged into the house yelling something about our ship being done and Franky joining our crew. They also mention our new bounties. I didn't pay much attention to that till they mention mine. "And Demonic Luna: Worth 500 million beri." I heard Mizu say causing the others to look at me wide eyed. Well, most of them. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji acted like they usually did. Meaning acting like a pervert, an idiot, and well an even bigger pervert.

Sighing, I followed the others as they ran towards the ship yard and soon uncovered our new ship. I snuck a look at it, smiling slightly, before returning to my thoughts as we boarded the ship. _How come I'm always a breath away from killing everyone near me? What would I do if I killed or hurt Zoro and the others?_ I asked myself, not even watching or listening while the others persuaded Franky to join our crew.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, snapping me out of my dark thoughts. Looking back at the person, I saw it was Zoro. He leaned down and nipped my ear causing my face to flush a bright red. He chuckled at my reaction before whispering in my ear. "If you don't snap out of those thoughts soon, I'll be forced to help you. And I can't guarantee that you will like the way I do it." he murmured next my ear, smirking, causing shivers to rack my body. I was becoming increasingly aware of his hands on my sides and his mouth next my ear. He smelled lightly of Sandalwood and alcohol. It was fogging my mind and becoming addictive. I heard him chuckle as I leaned into his embrace. Soon my feet were dangling in mid air as he picked me up and began walking away with me.

That last very long though. Sanji soon started a fight with Zoro, causing him to set me down and draw his swords before engaging Sanji's attacks. And like any other fight they started, Nami soon ended it before shouting at them to prepare the ship to set sail and glaring at them. And of course they obediently followed her orders. Sanji did it happily while zoro did it rather resentfully. Soon, we were prepared to sail while everyone welcomed our new member as well as our very own shipwright, Franky. How they had gotten him to join I hoped I would never know due to the horrified looks some of the guys had on their faces. After we threw a welcome party for Franky, we soon set sail for Fishman Island.

We were now sailing for Fishman island through a haunted sea. I didn't catch the name of it though. Nami was talking to Franky and I heard her mention something about a Florian Triangle and how ships had disappeared there, fourteen in total. Sighing I watched Chopper, Luffy and Ussop act like idiots occasionally laughing at something they did. I was currently wearing one of my new outfits I had bought while shopping with Nami and Robin. It was a red tank top that only came just above my bellybutton with a picture of a black, broken heart on it, black short shorts (not my idea it was Nami's), red leather boots with heels on them and a black and red striped ribbon that was currently tied in my hair.

I got up off the barrel I was on and began walking towards Nami in order to find out more information about the Florian Triangle. I could have sworn I have heard of it before but, was drawing a blank. I shivered as I felt eyes drilling holes in my back as they stared at my ass. It was a relief when i finally reached Nami and Franky. "Hey, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" I heard Franky ask me while pushing his sunglasses up off his nose. I smiled at him and heard a growl come from behind me and immediately knew it was Zoro.

"Yeah, I joined their crew not too long ago. You didn't see me because I wasn't with the others when we saved you or Robin. My name is Luna, Luna Nightshade. Nice to meet you Franky." I told him while holding out my hand. He took it and smiled back at me before another growl erupted from behind me as Sanji kicked him away from me and Zoro pointed one of his swords at the cyborg. I turned to Nami not even bothering with the three fighting and motioned for her to follow me. She nodded her head and the two of us walked away from the fighting trio and up to the top part of the ship.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Nami asked me rather loudly so she could be heard over the ruckus below us. I cupped a hand around my ear, telling her I didn't hear what she said. Sighing she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room we shared with Robin. "I said, What do you want to talk about?" she said a little bit softer this time while she searched my face.

"I would like to know more about this Florian Triangle." I told her smiling to let her know I was fine. She thought for a little bit before looking back at me. she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"This part of the sea causes ships to either sink or disappear without a trace. People say that ghosts and other creatures haunt the seas and harm those they come across. I don't know anything else." she told me a slightly nervous expression on her face now. "Now it's my turn to ask you something." she said smirking slightly causing me to shift nervously where i was seated on the bed. "Why aren't you wearing the dress I bought you?" she asked walking towards me menacingly before stripping me and forced me off the bed. I covered my bare skin while, wearing only my bra and underwear, while Nami rummaged through the draw and turned to me holding the dress and boots. "Now hold still so I can put these on you." she said walking towards me, causing me to take off towards the closet only to feel a hand on my arm, pulling me back.

I squealed as Nami held me down and put the dress and boots on me, tickling me in the process.

~Zoro's POV~

I stopped fighting Sanji and Franky as squeals drifted through the air, coming from the girl's room. I ran up the stairs towards the girl's room, the squealing getting louder and sounding exactly like Luna. I turned the knob only to find it was locked. I then decided to knock down the door. Raising my swords I was about to do just that when, suddenly the door opened before me.

Out walked Nami dragging Luna behind her, complaining the whole time. "I don't want to go out there Nami! Please don't make me!" I heard her whine only for it to stop the moment she saw me. "Z-zoro.. oh no! Nami lets go back. Please!" she said while tugging on Nami's arm that was gripping her wrist, somehow hiding behind the orange haired navigator in the process.

I saw Nami smirk at me before turning her smirk on the struggling ravenette behind her. "Nope! Sorry, that's not going to happen. Now come out from behind me!" She said pulling Luna out from behind her. The moment she was no longer hiding, I got a full view of her in a short, sleeveless red dress and boots.

I felt my face turn a deep crimson while something wet ran out of my nose. Wiping it and looking at my hand, I realized it was blood. Looking back at Luna, I saw her face was red as well. She wasn't looking at me but at her feet instead. "You look good enough to eat." I told her noticing her face turn a darker shade of red. Chuckling, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and walking down the stairs and sitting against the side of the ship. I smirked as she began to struggle once more in my grip, only for me tighten it. Of course the shitty cook began to pick a fight with me because of that and fawned all over her outfit at the same time. She didn't relax for awhile, but when she did it was to someone singing.

The voice was getting louder and louder and soon a ghost ship came into view. Of course Luffy (that idiot) wanted to go explore said ship while Chopper and Ussop became cowards once more. We ended up drawing lots in the form of straws to decide who was going with Luffy and who stayed with the ship. As my luck would have it, Luna ended up going with Nami, Luffy and Franky to investigate the ghost ship. It took a lot of willpower to let go of her,. When I finally did, I felt like a gaping hole was swallowing my insides. I was in a bad mood to say the least.

I sat alone in the crow's nest lifting my weights. It was vain attempt to take my mind off the loneliness that was already filling me in Luna's absence. Seconds became minutes, and minutes hours. Or so it seemed. When Luna and them finally came back, an aura of utter doom surrounded her. Exactly like I felt at Impel Down when we were rescuing Robin. But his time it felt so much worse. _What caused her negative energy to show itself?_ I jumped down from my look out post and landed next to her. And sure enough, her eyes were blood red once more.

"What the hell did you guys do to make her so mad?!" I growled at Nami, Sanji and Luffy. Who were soon followed by A walking talking skeleton. They looked at me and then back at to the Luna.

"We didn't do anything. She just suddenly started acting like that." Nami told me while watching Luna warily. The other nodded their heads in silent agreement. Even Luffy, the idiot captain looked wary at the menacing aura coming off Luna. I sighed not sure what to do. That's when I was shoved aside by Chopper and saw a knife pass through the air where I once stood. But instead of me being the target, it hit something else entirely.

I looked in the direction the knife went and saw nothing but a small trail of blood near the barrel of rum. Everyone was quiet before all eyes turned to Luna. Her eyes were no longer completely red now but, her eyes held an evil glint. "I'm sorry, I thought I saw something." she said while relaxing her tense posture. She turned to look at the rest of us. " I must warn you, the Blood Moon is tonight and if I lose my cool, no one will be safe." she told us in a voice filled with fear and tiredness. And with that she walked back to the girls room and shut the door.

*Everyone's POV*

Everyone waited till Luna had shut the door before turning on Zoro. "What did she mean by that?" Nami demanded while the others, besides Robin, waited anxiously.

Zoro scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with a way to explain it to them. "Well, Luna is cursed. She was born under the Blood Moon and some of it's energy entered her, cursing her in the process. Thanks to that, if she loses control or it's a Blood Moon, she becomes a unemotional killer." he told them in a voice that wouldn't carry up to said girl. They looked at him with gaping mouths, not expecting that. "She also has a blood red birthmark in the shape of the moon on her right thigh." He added as an after thought, causing Sanji to fume and pick a fight with them.

Nami pinched her nose, Robin looked thoughtful, Luffy was off talking to Brook, the skeleton, and Ussop and Chopper were acting like cowards. After everything was settling down, everyone (meaning Luffy) was welcoming Brook to the crew only for him to decline and explain why he couldn't join. Chopper and Ussop began to freak out, per usual, when Luffy stated they were going to help Brook get his shadow back. Of course that lead the crew straight into the maw of danger once more. And this time, it was to face one of the shibuki whose massive ship they were now trapped on.

Nami, Ussop and chopper went on the Mini Merry to explore the island/ship, unaware of the dangers that awaited them. The rest of the crew were having some trouble of their and themselves were being moved or attacked by some sort of invisible animal or person. Whatever it was seemed to attack Sanji, Luffy, Frank and Zoro while it harassed Robin.

Luna walked down the stairs to see what was causing all the noise only to be talked by an unknown force and harassed as well. Just like Robin. Due to the lack of air in her lungs, Luna was not at full strength. Meaning she couldn't get whatever was on her off of her. It began to lick her neck and slowly made it's way down to her chest, which was on show due to the blood colored dress.

And just like it' sudden appearance it was gone just as fast. The next thing they knew a shrill, ear splitting scream ripped through the air.


End file.
